


My Mecha Has More Thrust Than Yours

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Crack, F/M, Imported, Kinkmeme, M/M, No Smut, Rare Pairings, Technology, The Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: Lloyd + The Sims + pre-made avatars of existing people = ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mecha Has More Thrust Than Yours

Processed: 3:25 PM. January 23, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: My mecha has more thrust than yours  
Attachments: suzaku1.jpg, suzaku2.jpg, suzakuHott.mp3  
  
Cecile~ I found your folder.  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 4:12 PM. January 23, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Re: My mecha has more thrust than yours  
  
Stay out of my things!   
  
\--  
  
Processed: 4:13 PM. January 23, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Didn't have your name on it  
Attachments: scarymusic.mp3, LOLOL.mp3  
  
If it's on my computer, it's MINE. Your password was too easy to figure out.  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 7:35 AM. January 24, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Re: Didn't have your name on it  
  
...Where did you put my pictures, Lloyd?  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 7:36 AM. January 24, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: FWD: Look @ THIS!  
  
**Forwarded Message**  
Processed: 5:17 PM. January 23, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: skururugi@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Look @ THIS!  
Attachments: suzaku1.jpg, suzaku2.jpg, suzaku3.jpg, suzaku4.jpg, suzaku5.jpg, suzaku6.jpg, suzaku7.jpg, suzakucock.jpg, suzakuerect.jpg, suzakumast.jpg, suzakucoming.mp3, suzakuHOTT.mp3, suzakumasturbating.mp3, suzakudildo.jpg, suzakusex.avi  
  
You have an admirer~  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 8:01 AM. January 24, 2011.  
From: skururugi@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: I can explain!  
  
Lloyd:  
  
I apologize for doing that all in the Lancelot! Ah, um, I shouldn't have done it and I will accept any punishment you wish to give.  
  
-Suzaku  
  
\--  
  
From: Lelouch Lamperouge  
Subject: Notes  
  
Suzaku,  
  
I made copies of the   
notes you missed today   
in class, and can give   
them to you tomorrow.   
You must have received   
a very important e-mail for   
you to have run off   
like that.   
  
Text Received: Mon, Jan 24, 3:27 PM  
  
\--  
  


Processed: 3:35 PM. January 24, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: If you weren't my boss, I would strangle you.

I still might. Stay out of my business.

\--

Processed: 3:36 PM. January 24, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: I'm bored.

But I'm your BOSS! Boss equals business, yes?

\--

Processed: 3:40 PM. January 24, 2011.  
From: admin@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Cc: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: URGENT

The following message was sent from your inbox, and contained a threat to Earl Lloyd Asplund. Respond with a five sentence explanation or your position will be terminated. You have one week.

**Encrypted Message Below**

Processed: 3:35 PM. January 24, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: If you weren't my boss, I would strangle you.

I still might. Stay out of my business.

(The above message was intended solely for the eyes of the intended recipient(s). Violation is punishable by Britannian law.)

\--

 

Processed: 3:42 PM. January 24, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Re: URGENT

Na, don't worry about the e-mail. I already had it cleared up~

Aren't I a good boss?

\--

Processed: 4:41 PM. January 24, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: What will it take...

For you to leave my photos alone and not tell Suzaku about it?

\--

Processed: 4:42 PM. January 24, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: AND THE ANSWER IS

Entertain me.

\--

Processed: 7:25 PM. January 24, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: (Blank)

Don't make me regret this.

**Forwarded Message**

THANK YOU for purchasing The Sims 3.   
Shipping will take 3-5 business days.

Your receipt is shown below:

Name: Cecile Croomy  
Credit Card: XXXXXXXXXXXX7249

Order Subtotal: $19.99  
Tax: $3.28  
Total Order: $23.27

YOU MARKED: This is a gift.

\--

URL: http://sims.britanniaOWNS.com/registration.html  
Page Loaded: 11:23 PM. January 24, 2011.  
Loading Time: 13 seconds.  
  
__Welcome to the Sims Forum at britanniaOWNS.com__  
  
USERNAME: eroearl  
  
EMAIL: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
  
PASSWORD: penispenispenis  
RE-TYPE PASSWORD: penispenispenis  
[x] Show characters  
  
PASSWORD STRENGTH: Weak  
  
Thank you for registering with us.   
  
From here you can:  
\- Browse the Forums  
\- Access Exclusive Information and Patch Downloads  
\- Talk with Other Users  
  
\--  
  
From: Lloyd Asplund  
Subject: You Know Things  
  
How do I save this darn  
game, Suzaku?  
  
Text Received: Mon, Jan 24, 11:56 PM  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 7:32 AM. January 25, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Time  
  
Why aren't you at work yet?  
  
\--  
  
From: Suzaku Kururugi  
Subject: What game?  
  
What are you talking about?   
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 7:34 AM  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 7:40 AM. January 25, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Sicck day  
  
(Blank)  
  
\--  
  
Time of Call: 7:41 AM. January 25, 2011.  
Duration: 00:01:23  
Sound file transcription:  
  
Cecile Croomy: Lloyd? Lloyd? Are you all right?  
Lloyd Asplund: Huh-hello?  
Cecile Croomy: Do you need anything from the store?  
Lloyd Asplund: (The nude patch.)  
Cecile Croomy: What?  
Lloyd Asplund: No, nothing at all.  
Cecile Croomy: You don't sound ill.  
Lloyd Asplund: Ha ha?  
Cecile Croomy: Is that...is that Sims I hear in the background?  
Lloyd Asplund: ...No?  
END OF TRANSCRIPTION  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 7:43 AM. January 25, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: skururugi@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: SAVE MeEeE!  
  
(blank)  
  
\--   
  
From: Shirley Fennete  
Subject: Suzaku  
  
Milly, Suzaku left  
again today in quite  
a rush. Do you think   
that something   
serious is going on?  
I hope he's okay.  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 8:01 AM  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 8:03 AM. January 25, 2011.  
From: skururugi@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Re: SAVE MeEeE!  
  
I'm on my way!  
  
\--  
  
From: Milly Ashford  
Subject: Re: Suzaku  
  
He's probably off   
to wank in the   
bathroom. Nothing   
to worry about.  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 8:04 AM  
  
\--  
  
From: Shirley Fenette  
Subject: Re: Re: Suzaku  
  
I hope so.  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 8:05 AM  
  
\--  
  
From: Milly Ashford  
Subject: Ooh~  
  
Perverted Shirley~  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 8:06 AM  
  
\--  
  
From: Shirley Fenette  
Subject: Re: Ooh~  
  
Milly! I dient   
mean in that way!  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 8:07 AM  
  
\--  
  
From: Shirley Fenette  
Subject: Re: Ooh~  
  
Didnt  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 8:08 AM  
  
\--  
  
From: Milly Ashford  
Subject: Shirley the Pervert  
  
Nina, Shirley wants   
Suzaku to be jerking   
off in the bathroom.  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 8:09 AM  
  
\--   
  
From: Milly Ashford  
Subject: Shirley the Pervert  
  
Well, Shirley, it's   
either that or  
diahrrea.   
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 8:10 AM  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 8:13 AM. January 25, 2011.  
From: skururugi@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Where is Lloyd?  
  
I received a worrying message from him, but he's not in the hanger.  
  
-Suzaku  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 8:17 AM. January 25, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: skururugi@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Re: Where is Lloyd?  
  
Everything's all right, Suzaku. Please return to class. I'll brief you on details later.  
  
  
kjdsf;aklhsSAVE ME SUZAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!  
  
Ignore that last line. Lloyd is being a baby.  
  
\--  
  
From: Milly Ashford  
Subject: He's back?  
  
That was a long   
wank. Good stamina.  
Bet you want him to   
play with you,   
Shirley. =^-^=  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 8:45 AM  
  
\--  
  
Morning Confiscation Report: January 25, 2011.  
  
2 cell phone (Milly Ashford, Shirley Fenette)  
1 laser pointer (Marie Carisse)  
1 vibrating massager (Nina Einstein)  
1 hammer (James Whitworth*)  
1 knife (Alphin Smith*)  
  
*To be held until further notice  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 9:03 AM. January 25, 2011.  
From: Jizz@britanniaforumSEX.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Thanks for joining!  
  
Your requested patches can be found at the following places.  
  
[http://sims.britanniaOWNS.com/forums/thread?347=123/]  
  
[http://sims.britanniaOWNS.com/forums/thread?347=654/]  
  
[http://sims.britanniaOWNS.com/forums/thread?347=730/]  
  
Have fun, and don't go too nuts!  
  
Your Regional Admin,  
Jizzelle

\--

Processed: 11:23 AM. January 25, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: skururugi@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Lloyd  
  
Lloyd is being irresponsible. Sorry about this, Suzaku, but could you come in this afternoon to double check on his tune up? We desperately need some quality control.  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 11:45 AM. January 25, 2011.  
From: skururugic@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Re: Lloyd  
  
Sure.   
  
Ah, Cecile? DidYouSeeThePictures-- er, nevermind.  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 11:48 AM. January 25, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Lloyd  
  
See you then.  
  
\--  
  
From: Nina Einstein  
Subject: Shirley the Pervert  
  
Sorry I didn't get   
this, Milly. I was  
in class.  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 11:55 AM  
  
\--  
  
From: Rivalz Cardemonde  
Subject: Phone Confiscated =[  
  
nina, milly wanted   
me 2 tell u her   
phon was taken  
somethin bout   
suzaku  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 12:09 PM  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 1:12 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Suzaku  
  
Suzaku is coming by later, so please finish your tune-ups as soon as possible.  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 1:14 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Re: Suzaku  
  
Aye yae, dictator, ma'am.  
  
\--  
  
From: Lelouch Lamperouge  
Subject: Dinner  
  
Suzaku,   
Nunally wants to   
know if you're   
having dinner with   
us tonight.  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 1:25 PM  
  
\--  
  
From: Suzaku Kururugi  
Subject: Re: Dinner  
  
Sorry, Lelouch.  
Another time.  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 1:31 PM  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 1:42 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: (blank)  
  
Lloyd, did you just alter the arm cannon to look like a penis?   
  
\--  
  
Processed: 1:46 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Does it look  
  
Phallic shaped to you?  
  
Well, you know what they say. The mind perceives what it wants to see...except for you, I suppose it's more like you want to see Suzaku~~  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 1:55 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: STOP  
  
Stop, I'm sorry, please don't delete Sims from my computer.  
  
\--  
  
From: Suzaku Kururugi  
Subject: Shirley  
  
Lelouch, Does it  
seem like Shirley   
is staring at my   
crotch today?  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 2:05 PM  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 2:12 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: skururugi@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Afternoon  
  
If you could come around five o'clock, that would be wonderful. Lloyd messed with the specs again, so it'll take a bit longer than we had thought.  
  
\--  
  
From: Lelouch Lamperouge  
Subject: Re: Shirley  
  
Suzaku,  
Pay attention to   
the lecturer.   
I'm not giving  
you notes for   
when you are   
actually   
present.  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 2:14 PM  
  
\--  
  
From: Suzaku Kururugi  
Subject: Re: Re: Shirley  
  
Aw, Lelouch, that's   
not fun.  
  
Text Received: Tues, Jan 25, 2:21 PM  
  
\--  
  
britanniaOWNS >> Forums >> Sims >> User Paradise >> Miscellaneous >>  
  
You are viewing page 34.   
<< [1][2]...[32][33][34][35] >>  
  
01-25-11, 03:37 PM__________HOW_TO_KEEP_YOUR_FRIENDS_OUT_OF_YOUR_GAME__________  
  
Posted by: eroearl  
  
I got this game yesterday, but my friend won't let me play. What should I do?  
  
01-25-11, 04:37 PM__________HOW_TO_KEEP_YOUR_FRIENDS_OUT_OF_YOUR_GAME__________  
  
Posted by: stickitinme  
  
Play at night. Or during break times.  
  
01-25-11, 04:38 PM__________HOW_TO_KEEP_YOUR_FRIENDS_OUT_OF_YOUR_GAME__________  
  
Posted by: eroearl  
  
I can't play at work. =( Security won't let me.  
  
01-25-11, 04:39 PM__________HOW_TO_KEEP_YOUR_FRIENDS_OUT_OF_YOUR_GAME__________  
  
Posted by: cockitup  
  
Fuck them. Have fun. It's your game, not theirs.  
  
01-25-11, 04:41 PM__________HOW_TO_KEEP_YOUR_FRIENDS_OUT_OF_YOUR_GAME__________  
  
Posted by: eroearl  
  
I see...

\--

Processed: 5:12 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: At last, you are responsible  
  
Thank you for behaving while Suzaku was here.  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 5:13 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Going home  
  
Now, please leave me alone.  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 5:16 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Sims is taking over  
  
Your life. Get some sleep today, at least.  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 6:25 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Made you something  
Attachment: cecileSEXsuzaku.avi  
  
Made it for you, hope you like it.  
  
Didn't know you could only have sex in a few positions in Sims, perhaps should develop a better system, yes?  
  
Almost as though the creators didn't intend sex to be the point of the game.  
  
\--  
  
File Title: cecileSEXsuzaku  
Domain: [britanniaOWNS]  
DOWNLOAD: 13% Complete  
Estimated time to completion: 24 minutes  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 6:35 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: skururugi@britanniaFTW.com  
To: vplamperouge@sexyminorsFTW.com  
Subject: I think I'm being stalked  
  
Don't laugh at me. I think I'm being stalked, because the other day someone sent me some very incriminating pictures.  
  
How do you handle it, Lelouch?  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 6:57 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: vplamperouge@sexyminorsFTW.com  
To: skururugi@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Re: I think I'm being stalked  
  
I'm not laughing, Suzaku. Do you have any information about the sender?  
  
\--  
  
  
Processed: 7:05 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: skururugi@britanniaFTW.com  
To: vplamperouge@sexyminorsFTW.com  
Subject: Re: Re: I think I'm being stalked  
  
My co-worker sent them to me and said   
  
"You have an admirer~"  
  
What does that mean?  
  
\--  
  
File: cecileSEXsuzaku.avi  
Last Accessed: a few minutes ago  
Total Accesses: 21  
  
\--  
  
  
Processed: 7:26 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: vplamperouge@sexyminorsFTW.com  
To: skururugi@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Re: Re: I think I'm being stalked  
  
Probably that there is some pervert out there who is getting off on thinking of you having sex with them.  
  
  
\--

Processed: 8:03 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: Jizz@britanniaforumSEX.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Re: Thanks for joining!  
  
eroearl,  
  
This is the best site I've found detailing gay sex. I hope it helps you in your endeavors, because the rest of the forum would love the sex scenes you're promising.  
  
Your Regional Admin,  
Jizelle  
  
Go to [link]>>>  
  
  
_HowTo:_HOW_TO_HAVE_GAY_SEX_  
by rideme34  
  
_Inside_this_Article_  
1.Necessary Supplies  
2.Seduce with Your Strengths  
3.Step By Step Instructions on How to Start Your First Time!  
  
Boys are not girls. This means that you while you don't need to be perfectly gentle with them, there are some precautions that you need to take. Namely, lube. Recommended brand for users is Original:Wet!, because it is water based (important!) and contains enough aloe to make both your dick and his asshole (or vice versa) gorgeous. Once you are comfortable, you may also want to use Advanced:Wet! as it comes in a bottle that is fantastically phallic--er, because the bottle is aesthetically pleasing.  
  
Now then. Three times out of five, the boy you want is, unfortunately, straight. If they have any sexual experience at all, they are likely to be used to fucking barmaids and other folks who spread their legs easily. Chances are, this is not you. But fear not! The direct approach is often the best, especially in this case. If he's straight, he will flee immediately, and you will not have done anything other than destroy your friendship. If he is homosexual, he will likely assist you or be frightened long enough for you to undress him. If he is bi-curious (whatever that really means), he will pretend to struggle but actually do nothing. No matter which way it is, he wants you or he'll leave. Get it? Awesome. (In the aftermath, if he pretends he doesn't like you but keeps staring at you and touching you, you officially own his ass. Or dick, if you prefer.)  
  
For your first time, you don't want to do anythng too advanced. Here is a basic outline to fall back on if the going gets tough, folks.  
  
1\. Make sure you are alone with your man in a lockable room.  
  
2\. Lock the room.  
  
3.Begin to disrobe slowly and smoothly, with as little fumbling as possible. If you are feeling adventurous, run your fingers over your bare skin.  
  
4\. While your man is stunned (and his cock is rising), enter his personal space ASAP! No hesitations, ladies!  
  
5\. Gently fondle his cock, pretending that it is yours, and gently touch with nails if the thought arouses you.  
  
6a. For bottoms: After he's pinned you to the nearest surface, lubricate your asshole and his dick generously. Let him stretch you using the lubricant and his fingers. Do not skip this step! Otherwise, it will be very painful for you later!  
  
6b. For tops: Pin your lover-to-be to the nearest surface, and disrobe him. Using aforementioned lube, loosen his asshole with one finger, adding another when he feels loose. Then apply lube to your penis generously. He will not enjoy this if you aren't gentle, and then you can forget about round 2!  
  
7\. Slowly allow the top's cock to enter the bottom, with condom if preferred.   
  
Every couple has a pace they like-- your duty is to find the one you like the most!   
  
NOTE: Toys should not become involved until much, much later. Don't scare them off too quick, guys.  
  
_____Comments_____  
  
whitepilot: Thanks! If I ever get Lelou--er, my friend to experiment with me, this helps a lot!  
\--Posted: 01-25-11, 07:54:03 PM  
  
hotfiance: My friend met a man in Jamaica when he went on a Serenity Cruise. He turned out to be a millionaire$ and now they are having hot sex! If you want to meet the guy of your dreams, visit britanniatravel.com!  
\--Posted: 01-25-11, 08:01:23 PM  
  
the_MASKED_one: Why is such a vulgar thing being accessed from our school server?  
\--Posted: 01-25-11, 08:12:01 PM  
  
eroearl: This information will be handy in creating a sex sequence for male Sims. Thank you, rideme34.   
@ the_MASKED_one - don't read if you don't like it, sheesh.  
\--Posted: 01-25-11, 08:16:37 PM  
  
  
  
\--

Processed: 9:12 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: ADVANCED SEX SCENE  
Attachment: suzakuPENETRATIONrandomkid.avi  
  
...but not with you. Ha ha, finally figured out how to make the gay sex stay graphic!  
  
WIN.   
  
\--  
  
Processed: 9:54 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Re: ADVANCED SEX SCENE  
  
you used a CIVILIAN?  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 11:04 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: rivacardemonde@sexyminorsFTW.com  
To: skururugi@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: I'm not gay  
  
Okay?  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 6:12 AM. January 26, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Did you post  
  
Did you post that sex video on BriTube?  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 6:22 AM. January 26, 2011.  
From: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Re: Did you post  
  
How did you know?  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 6:36 AM. January 26, 2011.  
From: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
To: mecha4eva@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: FWD: Request for Leave  
  
**Forwarded Message**  
Processed: 11:37 PM. January 25, 2011.  
From: skururugi@britanniaFTW.com  
To: cecilec@britanniaFTW.com  
Subject: Request for Leave  
  
Please excuse me from duty for a few days. It seems I have a stalker, because a private video of mine was turned into a Sim video. I will be investigating this matter.  
  
Sorry for the inconvenience!  
  
-Suzaku  
  
\--  
  
From: Milly Ashford  
Subject: You sly dog  
  
Why didn't you tell  
us Suzaku was your   
love muffin, Rivalz?  
  
Text Received: Wed, Jan 26, 8:23 AM  
  
\--  
  
From: Rivalz Cardemonde  
Subject: It's a lie!  
  
i feel nothing 4   
him its a sick  
joke milly  
  
Text Received: Wed, Jan 26, 8:31 AM  
  
\--  
  
Processed: 9:22 AM. January 26, 2011.  
From: prez@sexyminorsFTW.com  
To: swimmin@sexyminorsFTW.com, genius@sexyminorsFTW.com, vplamperouge@sexyminorsFTW.com  
Subject: Spread this  
  
[link: http://www.britube.com/watch?v=tPmIoAxYLQY]  
  
\--  
  
britanniaOWNS >> Forums >> Sims >> User Paradise >> Systems and Maintenance>>  
  
You are viewing page 26.   
<< [1][2]...[23][24][25][26] >>  
  
01-29-11, 09:23 PM_____________________CLEANING_ASSISTANCE_____________________  
  
Posted by: eroearl  
  
How do you get semen out of a keyboard?


End file.
